Pirates of the Caribbean: Fountain of Youth
by seasofar
Summary: Set 16 years after AWE, An eager and determined teenage pirate has a plan up her sleeve. She's going to need Barbossa, Jack, the best crew and the Pearl. As well as the Turner's offspring John.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first fanfic ever, but I've had this story down for a long time. I become OBSESSED with pirates, and learnt all the facts myself. I become so involved with the trilogy, that I researched Barbossa's history and Jack's, and with all of this knowledge created another instalment that would fit. I'm a little nervous about showing this, but yes, I decided that I would and that it's an interesting tale that I would like to show the world.**

**Firstly, I do not own Captain Sparrow, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will or any characters by Ted and Elliot. They are the geniuses that came up with the characters, and I have decided to use to help my plot.**

**The only character I do own is my own Izzy, and I request that you ask me before you use her :). Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I could feel the tension rise as the noise lowered and the door slammed. I stepped slowly inside the bar and felt all the eyes upon me. I smiled mischievously, and wandered over to the bar. Leaning, I place an order, fully understanding why everyone was staring at a young teenage, pirate. They're usually thinking, and questioning the direction I have chosen to take my life on. Too many, a pirate is a criminal, but to me it is so much more.

"Oi kid," yelled an arrogant, male, drunk voice. "You can't drink tha'! It's against the law for…"

"No laws, can bind me from my wants." That should shove him in his place. "In your case, you shouldn't have had that sixth one, hey?"

He swallows his response. As usual, as I turn back towards the bar, I have to order again. Finally my drink arrives, and slowly, resentfully, reluctantly the band begins to play. I take my first sip. I had been to many pubs and bars in exactly the same situation. Then why do I feel so tense? Perhaps it's due to my stress. I had been worrying about the likelihood of running into young John Turner. Like mine, pirate blood ran through him, and I was considering finding him, and using him as leverage. That, or the fact that this was a bar that many an army man, or worse, an East Indian Trading Company solider inhabit. Really, I shouldn't panic, I'm a well armed, well trained pirate with a name people fear, but the East Indian Trading Company are also feared as brutal, violent people without mercy, the ones to look out for. There were none so far, but I bet someone in this drunk, unloved crowd would report me. That was just them, predictable as always, what they would do. I finished my drink, and decided to put my poker face to the test. Once I had tripled my money, I left and wandered over to my motel, where many EITC members were waiting. They had tracked me down (bugger), but had not yet seen me. A plan instantly struck me. I'd have to scare them first. That one, I hadn't thought through. Then, I sighted a well, with a bucket full of water.

"Hey boys!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'm over here!" Using my cutlass, I cut the rope, and the bucket fell loudly. I ran to the back of the building, and waited until all the men were surrounding the well. Smiling, I ran into my room, grabbed my effects, jumped out the window and ran to the jetty, where two arguing crewmembers waited.

"Let's go!" I say, jumping into the rowboat, and we row off, and never see an EITC solider run towards us. Pirate Perfection.

* * *

**Ok, I know that this was short, but I'm putting Chapter one up :D**


	2. Bella is NOT Jack

As I wrote in my journal, I felt the urge that I should not have told Regetti and Pintel to go wherever they wanted. But to be honest, I wasn't really bothered to do anything about it. I warned them, and hopefully I wouldn't end up somewhere deathly. Or somewhere that people are expecting my head on a plate. But right now, I was so tired and being this late I would not stand for another sleepless night. I changed into my night gown, slipping under the covers, and fell straight into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke wearily. Groaning, I spent the next twenty minutes, deciding whether or not to move. I struggled with the decision. Once I was up, I changed back into my boots that reached the middle of my thigh, with it's cuff ending just off the top of my knee, brown pants, off white top ('off white' meaning 'in dirt'). I wore an old corset covering my top, a brown vest, covered by a belt holding three pistols, and some spare bullets over my shoulder, then on my hips is another belt, holding cutlasses, pistols, empty glass bottles, bones, glasses, compass, arming myself with my knife rings and tiny daggers in my boots. I placed my captains hat so it perched dangerously on top of my long, black, dreadlocks with many unknown items and accessories tangled in my hair. Once I had turned from the mirror on my wall, my lips were crimson and my eyes lined with kohl.

I went out of my quarters furious at the sight at the helm. Both Pintel and Regetti were snoring below the wheel, bottles empty, and breath indescribably horrid. Kicking them both awake, I begin to question them.

"Lord," Pintel said, "Captain Jack never did this to us. If we fell asleep..."

"I am NOT JACK!" I screamed, fist forming; hand on the handle of my cutlass. "NEVER refer to me and jack as someone who is somewhat similar!" I pull the cutlass out and point it straight towards both men, straight in the middle of both their faces.

"Now you two," I said coldly, "Shall be washing the decks, and you SHALL NOT…" I add in a pause, restraining the movement in my cutlass arm, "Question me or refer to me as your former captain again. Am I understood?" I focus dangerous eyes on the two men, and with a mumbled "yes captain" they're gone. Pulling out my golden compass and checking which way it pointed, then following the mirrored arrow above the compass on it's lid I turned the ship and waited for the crew to wake, ready to for another pirating day.

* * *

Bella was the kind of pirate that people feared, loved or hated. She was pirate perfection. When she left a town, no town was left, but two people that said it did exist. She was rumoured to be in one place, then showed up at three different places at the same time. In essence she was untraceable, and she was ruthless. She could kill a whole bar of men in under five minutes and leave only one trace of evidence. Her leftover, half drunk glass of ale. Many people had heard of her, but few knew her real name. It was even rumoured that she was a ghost, not a person, but this soon came to a stop when one of her lucky survivors told them that she was real. Very, real.

She was also said to be a devil, because of her cruel, wicked nature. She was so skilled at her cutlass that she almost never made a mistake, and many died under her blade. Yet, this ruthless and bloody-thirsty pirate was also a young and elegant faced woman, who had an alluring body. She had such a divine face it was said that men would merely melt at the sight of it. She had the figure of the ideal woman, or a mermaid at the bow of a ship (much like the cursed ship, the Black Pearl). Long legs and arms, and an undamaged, silkily smooth body, that appealed to all types of men. If it wasn't her blade that killed you, it was her eyes glowing from porcelain skin.

Not one person in this world could she trust. No one knew why, but many just said that she was intelligent. She was of course, no doubt about it. Her mind was as sharp as her blade. She was witty as anything, and was known for being on a logical side of a dangerous lifestyle. She always made the right choices. She could fool the world, and she's managed to for her whole life, not one thing had gone wrong. Yet.

* * *

**Yes, short again, but it flows with how I've written it. I promise I shall post the next Chapter up soon. And just to put this out there, the little do dad about Bella is just to inform you guys about this chick. What are your thoughts about her?**

**Love you guys for reading this!**


	3. Bella meets John

**Hey guys,**

**Yes, you wanted a long one and here it is! Ready to go! I hope it's alright, there may be some mistakes, but yeah I did try and here is what I came up with! I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this, it gives me so much more confidence to write this!**

**By the way, I now that the writing isn't that crash hot, I wrote it when I was in year 8/9 so the later chapters will be better I promise because I'm writing them now! :)**

**

* * *

**

I waited patiently for the crew to come about. There was a large EITC ship with precious cargo aboard, and its so simple to run it down. Smirking, I slowly nodded my head, then suddenly commands, insults and curses were all hurled among the constant booming of cannons, and soon bodies were thrown overboard. Many new crates and other forms of cargo were pulled aboard, but there was one boy that caught my eye from the helm.

"You," I said, leaning over the ledge of the railing, "We must talk." He seemed shocked, but showed no signs of fright. "Take the rest of them to the brig. I'll deal with them later…" I trailed off, and watched the men dragged down the stairs, and as I walked down the steps, I headed to my cabin and shouted over my shoulder with a wave of my hand, "Bring the boy with me."

I led the way into the captains cabin, and once I had opened the door and stood inside, I turned and saw the boy stand in the middle of the doorway, now scared and showing signs of fright.

"Come in," I coax, nodding my head towards to chair in front of my long, grand mahogany desk. "Please, take a seat."

Tentatively, he sat down and I found him staring at me as I sat down in my chair and swivelled so I could place my feet on the desk, but I was back far enough to lean into the back of the chair. A silence fell upon us, as I folded my hands into my lap.

"So John," he seemed shocked. "Is that it? John?"

Quietly, he nodded his head.

"Ah good. Do you know who I am John?"

"Of course. You're the infamous Bella. You're… you're one of the most feared pirates in the whole world. The exact pirate that my mother wants to…"

"Wants to what… John?" I asked, knowing the reason. He remained silent, and changed his gaze to my boots. I decide to a change of topic would be a good direction to go in, but not a complete change.

"Your mother." I said, twisting a large, long compass, the type used for mapping, "is Elizabeth. Am I right John?" I was curious as to why, he, at his age (OUR age I should say) was acting so young. Frowning I decide to not delve into more details. I stood up and walked to the windows behind my desk.

"Regetti," I scream, and the man ran into the room. "Release him." He took off the boy's cuffs, and quick as anything, John had drawn one of my many cutlasses from my belt and held it to my throat. Expecting it, I held a pistol to his chest.

"How do you know me?" he demanded.

"John…"

"HOW!" he screamed, "Do you know me? How do you know my mother, how do you know my family? HOW?"

"It's a long time since I've laid eyes on her." I said watching the frustration on his face grow. "Put this," I said changing my gaze from his to the cutlass digging into my neck, "down, and I shall tell you everything". He lowered the cutlass at the same time as I lowered the pistol from his chest.

Once he was down, I started from the beginning. I told him that his parents weren't always normal parents (as any good story should start, interesting). I told him that his grandfather was a pirate, which therefore meant that pirate ran through his veins. John's father and his grandfathers son began life as an excellent black smith, whom his boss was always taking credit for all of his work. His name was the same as his fathers. William. Will meet Elizabeth at a young age. She found him floating at sea. She took him in, and her father, the then governor of Port Royale, found him the job of black smith. As both Elizabeth and Will grew up, they rarely talked, but Will knew that he was in love with her since the day they meet. Of course, as any Romeo and Juliet story, there was something that was stopping them, however instead of family hatred for each other, it was class. He was a black smith, and she was a first class lady. She was considered to be the leader of their new generation. Theirs was the one that was the very era pirates began to take over all the seas. Pirates were a growing breed, and the beginning of the East Indian Trading Company. One of many infamous pirates was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was known as the wily pirate, who was driven mad by the sun when he was marooned on an island by his evil first mate Barbossa, who took procession of his beloved ship, the Black Pearl and left Jack to rot. Soon enough, he escaped trying sea turtles to his feet with human hair from his back (or so be told). That's when he vowed to use the one bullet in his pistol to kill Barbossa. During this time one of Barbossa's crew members, John's grandfather, regretted leaving Jack behind on the island, and so when he told Barbossa this, his bootstraps were tied to a cannon and he was shot down to the bottom of the sea. He never died though. This was because Barbossa didn't maroon Jack without knowing the location of the cursed treasure on the Isle de Muerta. They stole all of the treasure, all 882 identical pieces of gold, from the chest of Cortez. Little did they know that the curse was real, and no myth at all. Soon after all of the coins were spent, and Bootstrap (John's grandfather other name) gave a cursed locket to his son, Will, and threw him off the ship to be found by Elizabeth. Jack did not spend this time twiddling his thumbs however, he visited his old friend, Tia Dalma, who gave him a compass that did not point north, but to the thing that he wanted most in this world.

He stole a ship and made his way to Port Royale by accident, and meet Will, whom he knew off, and with Elizabeth stolen away by Barbossa, the two rescued her and they became a 'form' of allies. Elizabeth tried to marry Will many times, but soon enough the two turned to piracy. They soon became a close friend to Jack that went he was sent down to Davy Jones' locker, they sailed to the ends of the world to get him back when they needed him most.

"Really?" John said.

"Of course," I said, throwing a dart past his face. "But they only travelled there to get him for business, rather then for friendship. Remember that."

"Oh," John said, sitting back in his chair confused. His gaze went into space, thinking. "But that still doesn't explain how you know me."

"I know you from your eyes," I said pacing around him, "I know you from you hair and from the shape of your face." I stopped and smiled at him. "You have your mothers face, and your fathers eyes. Alas, I know you from other tales," I leaned on the desk near him and looked at him. "I know that you've been looking for your mother for two years when you wake up and find that she was gone. You fear she was taken. You wait for three days, and she never returns. You sail to Tortuga, in hope of news for her, but the same time, after all of the places that you go to, you hope that she is not like those around you. You hope that she is not against the law. Well, I can tell you where I think I can be sure I know where I can suppose I can assume where she is."

"What?"

"She's looking for your father."

John burst into a fit of laughter. "My father's at home!"  
"What?" I was shocked. Elizabeth? Married again? Will had better not find out about this. It's probably better off that he learn his wife did not have two husbands.

"Yes, of course. I left him behind when I left."

"Your father is Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"That ships a myth."

"Then so is your father."

"He's home at Port Royale I tell you!"

"Well then what's his name?"

"Who?"

"The person you assume," I said and couldn't help but muster some laughter, "Is your father?"

"Sam." I looked at his blankly. "Sam, his name is Sam. My father name… is Sam."

"You believe that?"

"Yes," he didn't even need to hesitate.

"You'd believe it then if I told you that we were in a land of mermaids wouldn't you?"

"We are?" He darted towards the window.

"No John." I said as my eyes rolled, "No we're not. Your real father is of course a legend. A true legend, one of the most powerful immortals in the entire world. Bound by the love of your stupid mother, and you just sit here, and deny this honour? You deny that you are the son of a legend?"

"Yes." Again, there was no pause needed.

"Well I… you… you are!" I shoved my chair back in frustration and started to pace the room. "How can you deny this? You've just ruined my entire plan!"

"Plan?" he said turning back to me from the window. "What… plan?"

"What plan!" I said leaving no hesitation and a stunned look on my face. "No plan! No plan!" I whipped out my compass. The mirrored compass pointed in the direction we were heading.

"Oi!" I screaming, bursting out of my quarters and raced towards the helm. "We need to face the other way!" I turned the wheel, spinning it crazily.

"Hey!" John said, staring at me from the entrance of my cabin. "What… what is this all about? What are you doing?"

"Steering." I said shortly and sharply.

"Yes, of course you are, but where?"

"Some place I want to be."

"Well of course you are but…" he sighed and gave up. "… oh I shall just…"

"…Better what?" I turned to him, corning him into the railing and the stairs. "Better be escorted by PINTEL back to the brig." I grabbed his arm as he tried to make a run. I shoved him towards myself, and pushed my face next to his. I hissed into his ear, "Remember boy-o, you are my captive and you will do as I say." Shaking me off he allowed Pintel to guide him downstairs. I walked back to the helm and checked my compass one last time, before watching the sun set before my eyes once again.

* * *

Bella's story was one that was never told (although this didn't stop the myths or the rumours that circled her name). She kept it secret for one reason, and one reason only. Because she was a secretive person, who believed in keeping everything to yourself. Your ship, your crew, your rum, your history. It all belonged to you. It felt right to her to not tell her crewmembers her history, as it all belonged to her, and really, it was none of their business. Her memories and her past were… interesting and plenty, and she felt that even though they may make up an interesting story, it belonged only to her. However, this didn't stop her wanting the only thing she craved in her lifetime. It wasn't gold or silver, or the desire to ruin absolutely everybody's lives. It was love.

Though it seemed strange for this bloodthirsty and ruthless pirate to want love, her vision wasn't like every other girls vision of a gorgeous man whisking them away on white horse. Hers was different. She wanted to feel the wind through her hair, sailing on the Pearl as the man of her dreams pulls her tight to him holding all of her weight with his strength, and kisses her so passionately as she runs her hand through his hair, the sun sets behind her, fulfilling her lifetime wish of true love. Then, and only then, she knows that she would feel love. In its fullest.

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you liked that! I am working on the next section now, and I hope to get it up soon enough for all of you to read and enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading this!**


	4. You Smell Funny

**Hey guys,**

**This may be a little confusing, but I really hope that it makes sense to you! This may because my editing sucks, or that my writing is not to crash hot, but I hope you like it either way!**

* * *

I must have looked like I was listening, since John's mouth did not stop moving. He continued to rabbit on about something, however the something was something that I didn't care for. At all. However, I did know that it was something that went along the lines of him not wanting to come from pirate blood, and how his father was actually a good, normal man, and not one of the entire worlds greatest 'myths' as he said it. I assured him that the term he was looking for was actually 'legend', but like anything else I've told him, it didn't even enter his brain, let alone be processed by it. My not listening did have some sense to it though, I wasn't just being stupidly rude (but I am a pirate, I mean can you blame me? The boy's a mess!), no I had a reason to really think. I was thinking of a problem that had been bugging me since he arrived. Those bodies that were alive when he came here needed to be rid of. Of course, one could be traced by these bodies, and the one wouldn't want that. Would attaching a weight to them, like perhaps a cannonball sink the evidence? Well that would get rid of the seagulls and the smell, however it would attract a lot of unwanted sea creatures, which is something else I'm quite keen to avoid.

That, could be very unlogically logical. Unlogical, because people would know if they crossed a large group of sea creates of sea gulls that a form of criminal had passed through these waters (especially if the bodies are floating on the surface), but if I was quite intelligent, I could lead them off, by taking a strange route, and it really won't matter since I don't have a clue which way I'm meant to be heading, but I know what I want. I want to find Elizabeth and I have no idea as to where she is. That's that issue sorted, so I shall throw them off, and lead them off course. That should work? No it won't! Well… now what do I do?

"Bugger!" I cursed, standing up and throwing my compass onto the table. "Oh!" I picked it up and patted it.

"What?" John said confused.

"What?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"What has that got to do with turkey based with cinnamon?"

"Um," I tucked a pistol into my belt, "Well I just added that in because I think you have a bugger of a life!"

"What?" He appeared to be both annoyed and confused.

"Don't make me repeat myself boy-o!" I stormed through my doors and ran up to a body. I stared at it and frowned, then made my way up to the helm, where Pintel was steering. He stood back from the wheel as I checked my compass. I turned the wheel slightly to the left. Frowning again, I made my way down the stairs and over to the bodies of those who were in the brig no less than two days ago. I will admit, I only killed half of them. The rest of them… sort of got in the way… of my pistol, and my cutlass. I bent down and started to pick through one's pockets.

"That is absolutely disgusting!" John said, standing behind me. "You low-life pirates are just…horrible! Stealing is a crime you know, as in, it is against the law. Even stealing from a dead man!"

"Since the man is dead, I do believe that he does not need his things any longer. They do not serve him any purpose. It's hardly stealing if they're no longer his really, I mean the man is dead!"

"Really?"

I stood up and faced him. "Really."

"It's still a terrible thought, I mean really, such an honest man, losing not only his life but his coins, his… flask? I never thought navy men had those?"

"Oh you are innocent!" I exclaimed pocketing the flask. "Did you honestly think people really do things by the book? Honestly, were you wrapped in cotton when you were raised? These men served the country, and obviously, they had to have some fun before they lost their lives for it. Don't you think?"

"Think?" He laughed nervously and in disbelief as he stepped back from the rotting corpses and held onto the mast to support him standing. "Think? I thought all men were sworn to the promises they made. I thought they were to honour them."

"Oh they were!" I said, stepping back from the bodies and putting my hand under my chin to think. "No one said that they couldn't have a little fun dying. War is a losing battle John."

"I suppose. Besides, once the war ends we only hear from the victors. 'Victory is ours!' The sorts."

"History has always been written by the victors. History was made for those who are smart witted and fast to persuade. That, doesn't solve my problem." I stated bluntly.

"What is your problem the men are dead?"

I just looked at him. "Can't you honestly see my issue! It's really not just my issue it's the crew's!"

"I don't understand! How can a dead man compare to you? They can't fight back, they're dead!"

"I'll have to think of a solution now before problem gets worse…" I ignored him.

Silence fell between us, both of us deep in thought.

Suddenly, and almost scaring me half to death, John let out an almighty sigh and staggered backwards.

"What is it now? Did one of them bite you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Oh no not yet! But I see what your problem is now!" His eyes grew large and he staggered further back with his hands in front of him.

"I doubt that you understand my problem." I gathered from his odd behaviour.

"Oh I do! I get it now! When night comes, it is then they will bite me! Isn't that right!"

I just looked at him. "Oh, but then why didn't they come back to life in the past few days?"

It was then I finally got what he was thinking.

"It's a FULL MOON tonight!" He looked at the sky and started to cower from the sun. "That must be when the undead come back! I have to be right!"

"Hardly." I said walked up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. I swear he jumped so high he could nearly see land from 500 miles away.

"They smell."

"From waking from the dead!"

"NO!" I said looking at him frustrated. "No, they smell and will start to attract unwanted friends."

"Vampires?"

"Seagulls." I added walking away from him. "Sharks, things that would want to eat them. So I was considering just dumping them over in a big lump, or putting them off every now and then. However I assume that would be like bread crumbs, and anyone who would see a large group of sharks and seagulls in the same area would be extremely suspicious. So I was thinking of going two different ways and throwing them off in those two certain areas at once as to lead people off track. However it is impossible to be in two different places at once."

"Oh now I see your dilemma!"

"The smell didn't alert you? At all?"

"Well, no. Not until now you've mentioned it and made it all too clear."

"All too clear?" I repeated. "The smell is almost so bad, you can see green fumes coming from the bodies!"

"Yes, alight I get it!" John crossed his arms. "But if you throw them over now in the middle of the sea, it would be difficult to tell from which angle you threw them from. You could be coming from either north, east, south or west."

He was right! "You're right!"

So he helped me to gather them altogether with a large piece of half dead rope and as we were tying the rope together, a small bag of coins fell on the floor. We both stared at it, and he then bent down and gave it to me. I smiled and snatched it. We tied the rope in a big knot and threw the bodies over board. The smell almost instantly lifted. Clean air was now around us. And I kept staring at John's gorgeous smile, shinning with pure happiness.

* * *

**I promise Jack and Barbossa will be in the next few Chapters, I just have to sort or, give them a bit of an entrance and you guys need to learn a little more of these new characters. I mean, you know Jack better then either John or Bella so, for her to really make sense to you, you need to 'learn' her.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Starlight

**Hey guys,**

**FINALLY, I've done it haha! I've had these chapters written on my laptop for a while. I wrote a little of the story on a notepad, so it's just a matter of trying to read my writing, and making it better, because it sucks hahaha!**

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

A week after the bodies incident, the beginning of my night ended with something strange happening. I couldn't push John from my mind. I was thinking of how quickly he had started to begin to take an interest in what the pirates were doing. He sometimes asked them if he could watch them work during the day so he could have a feel for what it was like being a pirate. Why was he taking such an interest? And he was also logical. Other times he was just… slow. In a word, plain and simple, slow. He would make a great member of the team. I wanted to tell him this without the crew eavesdropping, but how to get him alone without the crew paying attention? Sometimes I could not trust my cabin, many ears could be pressed against my door at a time, and that wasn't exactly privacy. I somehow, and I don't know how, remembered that John sometimes liked to ask if he could go and watch the stars for an hour, and I had let him with supervision. I hoped this evening was one of them.

There, in the centre of the floor of the ship was John laying flat on his back, his hands entwined behind his head. La Mere, his guardian was there ensuring he stayed there. I nodded him to sleep, he yawned and walked off. John didn't even notice. I crept next to him. He jumped a little and turned in my direction, relieved it was just me without many weapons, he settled down again.

"They're so beautiful." He said, as if he was in a dream.

"What?"

"The stars." He never took his gaze off them once. "They're stunning."

"Oh," I said lying next time him and knotting my hands behind my head as well. "Yes, I must be stupid for never noticing them."

"Of course not!" He said shaking his head. "You see them every night. How they shine and sparkle each and every night. God, there must be over a thousand up there…"

"Oh yes, and I suppose in just this area. They stretch on and on, and in different areas there are more."

"Wonderous things they are!"

I smiled, noticing how the light from the moon and the stars light up his teeth, stretched into grin. I shook my head, _focus._ "Look, you've really started to impress me over this past week. You really are taking an interest in piracy."

"Its not as dreadful as home makes it sound." He never took his gaze from the stars.

"It never is." I changed my gaze from his face to the moon. "People like to make up stories, so then when you actually face the tale, it's never as bad or as good as you expected it. That's why you should never make any assumptions, or presume anything when you meet someone. They'll never live up to the expectations that you've given them." I turned to him. "In your head."

"Wow." He said just simply. "You're so intelligent!"

"Compliments? This late at night?" I smirked, sitting up. I didn't let him see it. I just stared straight ahead.

"Just stating a fact, Captain."

"John." I shifted. It's the moment I came out here for. "Listen, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Of course," He sat up. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, clearly we both want you to find your mother."

"You want to find my mother?" He asked.

"Well… I guess I'm keen to help you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" I said looking at him. "I suppose it would be nice to see her and.. well… deal with whatever she wants to do to me."

"Well then yes." He said leaning down again and staring at the stars. "We both want to find my mother. I forgot she had 'business' with you."

"It's hardly right for you then to be locked in the brig. I mean, hardly are you a prisoner on my ship, when we are clearly trying to do the same thing. You could consider it as my favour to you."

"How sweet of you! To help me find my mother!" He smiled at me, and then turned away. "But of course as a pirate you aren't helping me for no reason. There will be something required of me won't there? Well I don't want to die. Those are my terms."

"Good, because you no good to me at all dead."

"How so?"

"Well, I was going to offer you a place on the crew. I get an extra set of hands, and you get your mother back, and as an added bonus, I deal with your mother. A bloody fair deal don't you think?"

He just stared at me. His face was a little hard to read, it was almost like a lake frozen over the top. You could see at the surface of his lake he was a little scared and a little excited as well as a little confused. Underneath, you couldn't tell what it was. All you know is that there is something there…

"Thank you." He said simply. "Thank you I guess."

"La Mere, your little body guard, shall guide you. He shall be your teacher and he will show you the ropes. Literally."

He was silent. Back into this unreadable face.

"Go find the spare hammock downstairs. You'll need all the sleep that you can get tonight. Tomorrow will be a slight struggle. It always is on the first day. Good night John, please retire to your quarters."

We both stood at the same time, and he shook my hand, whispered a 'captain', and walked back to the crew's bunks. I watched him go, and felt something inside me go with him.

I told myself I was crazy, this feeling was me just tired. I told myself I wasn't being nice, I was being logical. Yes, a good new set of hands would get things moving faster, and it would also add to the crew. (And I could finally deal with Elizabeth, the woman's been on my back for years.) It has been such a long time since I've had someone new on the ship. It'd do the rest of them good.

The feeling didn't leave me though. That irreplaceable feeling that you've helped someone, and you've been nice to them. It felt new and strange to me. I didn't like it. It even made me question my nature. Why am I someone who would kill at first sight, if I helped a boy after spending so little time on my ship?

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I just wanted to thank poty90 - your amazing! Thanks for following my story, and I promise Jack and Barbossa shall appear in the next few chapters. I know that I've been saying that but honestly they really need an awesome entrance. It's down pat, but entrance needed if you know what I mean! :P**


	6. I am a pirate, not a lovebird

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it's been so long! I blame it all on exams and tests and I've been in hospital, so yeah. I'm sorry, here is the next chapter! I may edit it later cause I dont think the ending of the end of it is to my liking so I'm sooo sorry! Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

That evening I stayed wide awake thinking about John. I had never been kind to someone in my whole life, and being the type of person who would slaughter at the sight of one, the nature of being kind felt strange. I don't even know why I'm being so kind. What is so different about John that makes me want to be nice? Being the girl I am, I told myself that it was all wrong. It was just some phase I was going through, and it wouldn't last. Not a phase I even wanted to consider, let alone think about it. I can't help it when I'm around him, damn it. I don't even understand why, but I've convinced myself that he's a good part of my new plan, and I should be nice to him so then I can use him as leverage. Or… or it could be in his aura.

The next morning, I woke up after sleeping deeper then I normally do, but when I woke, I thought for just a while about John, which led me to Elizabeth. Where the hell is she? How far away could she be? I had been sailing for some time trying to find her (finding John was an added bonus that the EITC was happy to give up. Well, not so much happy as dead), and it made me realise, how far I still had to go. Over thinking about problems that lay far away, I decided to get up and face the day. Who knows what goes on when your sailing on an endless ocean…

So I got up and I got dressed, and the surprised look on my face did not mask the feelings I felt. As I opened the door, John was waiting for me, armed with a brand new belt holding a rusty old cutlass.

"Reporting for duty," he said, slightly bowing, "Captain."

I had to snap my jaw back onto my face. "La… La Mere." My shaky voice announced. La Mere appeared by my side within the span of a few seconds.

"Captain?" his deep menacing voice asked.

"I suppose our newest crew member has told you this news."

"Yes captain."

"I suppose you are also aware of his lack of abilities." He nodded. John looked quite uncomfortable. "This needs to change. If we were to fight I would hate to be the ship with one man down."

"Of course captain."

"Excellent. Now," I looked at him, "ensure that you cover everything. Cutlass to pistols. Decks to cannons. Helm and maybe even the brig." I smirked at him. "I'm sure you have many stories to tell of times in the brig."

"Ah," La Mere smiled to the sky. "Indeed I do captain! Indeed I do…"

"Fine man you are," I said patting him on the shoulder. "I've always been able to trust you."

"It is my duty captain."

I just smiled at him. "Where would I be without you!" I turned to John. "Now listen here. La Mere is my first mate, and I'm sure you can either gather or get him to explain to you what that means to both you and I." (You and I… us…) "He's my third arm… or my right arm when it really counts." He laughed. We all stood awkwardly for a moment staring at each other. "Do you have somewhere to be John?"

"Oh well…" He looked at me and then at La Mere. "I guess I… do?" La Mere nodded. "I'll just… ah…"

"You'll go and help mop the decks."

"Yes of course." Awkwardly he headed off and nodded towards us at the same time.

"I hope you know what your doing." La Mere shifted the weight from his right foot to his left.

"Least he choose it." I replied.

"His a Turner… isn't he?"

"What gave him away?" I said after smirking.

"His eyes." La Mere said watching him. "Just like his mothers."

"Then I'll guarantee that his cutlass skills are as good as his fathers. He'll be a natural. He'll advanced quickly I warn you. And he won't give up."

"I won't help quitters."

"La Mere," I said turning to him after a brief pause between the two of us. "I am aren't I?"

He looked blankly at me.

"Doing the right thing? I mean, it's only right… the rest of his bloodline… it's his destiny to say in the least."

"Oh well… yes a pirate of course." He seemed to agree, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Please don't."

"Don't?"

"You're hiding something." I said to him.

"You understand what it means when you teach someone to be a pirate." He said staring back at John. "He's not a threat now, of course not. But teach him a few things and he'll learn piracy. He'll learn to steal, to loathe, to manipulate if you teach him a little something."

"Yes of course, as any true pirate should."

"He'll learn to betray Bella." It was odd that La Mere should call me Bella. He only ever did that when he really was concerned. "He'll learn to be independent. He'll leave." He clearly saw that something shifted inside me. "I see the way you look at him. I know you care."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I started to walk from him.

"Bella if you won't tell yourself the truth then let me!"

"No!" I kept storming off.

"Don't deny that fact that your heart beats!" This stopped the whole crew and my in my tracks. I looked around at the crew's stunned faces.

"Back to work! No one said your name! Stop… STOP LOOKING AT ME! GET TO WORK!" I stormed back to La Mere. "Don't ever say that again! I am a pirate, not a lovebird!"

"Bella…"

"Captain." I said with poison. "I believe the title that you refer to me is Captain La Mere. I don't wear the hat to keep the sun off my face." He bowed and walked away. I stormed up to the helm and pushed Pintel off the wheel and checked my compass. The heading was pointing in the other direction. Just on track…

* * *

When Bella was under the care of Barbossa, she was forced to spend time on land once a month so then she knew what a 'normal' life was like for a young lady. Barbossa would stop off at Port Royale, push Bella off to land, and Bella had no choice, but to make do with 200 gold, and a dress. She hated dresses, she hated land, she hated frills and she hated how Barbossa knew when she cracked. Barbossa knew she cracked when she come back complaining about frilly girls hiding behind fans, giggling and flirting with ponsy boys who can't tell the difference between the starboard and the port side of a ship. She hated 'normal' girls, and she hated her forced 'normal' life, and she hated that Barbossa knew what was best for her, and that was for her to go through with the whole ordeal. Little did she know that Barbossa would soon rely on her to make money through being 'normal'.

This was soon discovered, when she was forced into parading around many royal courts. She was taught many languages and many dances. One of the many times she was a show pony, was at a French court, and she was forced into enticing the King. And the worse part was, she did. Strange for a pirate, and both Barbossa and Bella knew it. But once Bella was married to the King, it become obvious why a pirate was playing dress ups. It was in the middle of the night when Bella made her move on the King. She silently stole all his money, and silently killed him and fled the castle before anyone could find her. When the same thing happened in Spain, people become suspicious and ladies in court in England were treated differently then ever before. When the King was married to Lady Bosabella (Barbossa decided to combine their names to create her alias), his room was guarded in the middle of the night. She was so close to being captured and found out, but lucky for her, sometimes her blade is quicker then the thoughts of those around her. But there was the one little boy who told of the night of that girl who got away. He went into her room to pass on a message to the King, and found her sharpening her knife and blades. He hid behind a column while she murdered the whole security system of guards that encircled her room. When she left, and the little boy finally moved, it was clear that the infamous Bella Sparrow, the youngest and fearless pirate in all the seas had attacked. And she'd only just started…

* * *

**So, I'm putting the next one up soonish! I'm typing it now!**


	7. John learns but hey, so does Bella!

**Hey guys,**

**Yeah, I know its been like FOREVER since I've written more, but FINALLY I've been give an break from life, and I shall resume writing more! I'm planning on writing another 3 chapter today, and Jack and Barbossa are showing up in the last one I write tonight! I'M SOOO EXCITED! The next one I write after this, is a little more of Bella knowledge for you all out there, but we approach the Pearl after :).**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Love you all! xx

* * *

**

"So," I stood in front of a very different John from a week ago. Our cutlasses stretched out in front of us like two horns, and already I could see his newly strengthened muscles flex themselves. "You've come for a small test have you?"

"Yes Captain." He replied with newly found strength in his voice.

"What I, am unsure of," I said, as we began to circle each other, "Is why La Mere would send you to me first! I'm either severely insulted or extremely impressed at your progress?"

"It's neither, although you should probably feel slightly proud." He adjusted his cutlass in his hand. "He told me to come here, so then I could see what was really like out there."

"How sweet," I flicked some hair from my face, "He wants to show you how the 'real' pirates fight."

"Real pirates indeed!" He said, the gap between our circle closing in slightly.

"Are you questioning my ability in being a 'real' pirate?" My eyes fixed dangerously on him.

"I don't doubt that you're a true pirate. I'm just simply admitting that I've never seen you in action!" I swear something in his eyes glimmered as he smirked at me.

That's when we started. I swung my cutlass from behind, and he blocked quickly. The fight was intense! I jumped as the swooped at my feet, and as I swung at his head as he ducked. We parried like crazy. I even remember crying over the clashes of our cutlasses, "well you know how to dance with death boy, I'll give you that one!" and I remember him laughing and shouting over the noise, "it was only a matter of time!". Soon enough, I lead him to my door, and I entangled my cutlass into his, and with a flick of my wrist his sword went flying and landed into the floor behind me, and flicking my cutlass into his face he surrendered with his hands above his head.

"You didn't do too badly!"

"I'm assuming I didn't put up much of a fight for you."

"I gave you a bit of a chance, I just doubt that you saw it."

"No!" He seemed shocked as he lowered his hands as I lowered my sword. "I didn't! I didn't have any idea about any of the tricks you showed! It was pure luck until the end!"

"Well as I say, you've done good."

"I have a lot to learn then, if you're one of those at the top."

"At the top?"

"Well," He half scoffed and laughed. "Let's be honest, you're a pirate legend and your a teenager! You already have many fearing you and it's not just because you take out a pistol. You, captain, can dance and jive and trick the dance of death!"

"You're very poetic! The dance of death…" I repeated, as I took the sword from the ground and handed it to him. "I like it!"

"Just the given name, or the dance itself?" He asked curiously.

"I think it's exciting!" I said, shoving my sword back into its hilt. "I like that adrenaline rush that you get and I love the feeling that you know what you're going to do. I like calculating the next move and I like trying to guess what my opponents thinking. It's all part of a game really. It's all a big strategy!"

"I never actually ever thought a real strategy through! No wonder you beat me!"

"Oh Lord!" I laughed so hard I almost fell over. "You think that with your week of training and a small idea of how the fight will lay out will be a batch for my 14 years of training and an already thought through plan on how to kill you!"

"How would you have any idea on what I'm about to do?"

"To be honest John." I sat behind my desk and raised my feet to the table. "You're predictable. Almost too predictable for my liking…" I admitted.

"I just…" he stuttered moving back and forth and pacing a small distance. "I just don't understand how you would know!"

"I can gather what you would have learnt. Within a week I doubted that it would be much, and would you look at that!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "I was right!"

"But what about others?" he gave me a questioning look, "What about those you have never met?"

"To be honest, they become very predictable at times as well. EITC members all fight the same and so the navy officers. They approach pirates in the same fashion making them easy targets. If anything, the East Indian Trading Company have thrown in a trick or two, but that's just about it," As I spoke, I darted a look at him, and he was completed focused on everything that I was saying. "I'd have to admit that fighting another pirate is the most fun! When you fight someone else that you've never met, you have to be on your toes the entire time, and you cannot predict what they're going to do next! They make up their own methods and strikes and movements and it's all very entertaining! I learn so much from battling these people, rather then learning from training."

" I cannot believe you!" He said looking directly at me. I couldn't tell if it was excitement in his eyes or anger. "I cannot believe you could dance in the eyes of death and walk away smiling and laughing and begging for more!"

"It's just dueling John. Every pirate's got to do it. It's second nature!"

"It's second nature!" He spat back at me. "I cannot even BELIEVE that you could believe fighting for you life is entertaining! And now you tell me that it's second nature to you!" He was about to storm out the door when something inside him shifted. He turned back. "Your so young, you shouldn't have to fight for your life with a piece of metal over gold and jewels."

"I don't tend to." I said with a slight hint of poison. "I tend to fight for my life. Not over gold and not over jewels. Not for influence even. I fight to stay alive."

"Bella," He said coming back to me and sitting in the seat in front of me. "Why should you fight like this!"

"I choose this lifestyle. I am a captain. There is not much more I can ask for."

"Captain, please," it was as if the word felt weird to him. "You have to listen to me! This is all wrong! You can have a better life than this!"

"There IS no better life than this!" I almost screamed back.

"Back home I…"

"Back home?" I almost scoffed. "Home? On land? Where you are bound by people and by the chains of your country! You'll have no freedom, and you WORK tirelessly to put bread on the table? THAT is the life?"

"It's not like that!" he screamed back at me.

"YES IT IS AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!" I screamed back.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" He shouted back at me.

"I'VE BEEN THERE!" We both stood. "I'VE BEEN ON LAND, I've done that. I hated it, why do you think I'm still here? Sailing on the sea."

"You can only go around in circles for a certain amount of time. Captain."

"Not quite John. Not quite…" I said slowly… "… I've known people to travel off the edge of the earth John. I've known people who have been there and back!"

"Oh do you?" He said incredulously.

"Your related to one, if only you'd actually admit it!"

"Myths don't really count."

"It is not a myth!" I said with determination.

"Then prove it!" He screamed back.

"I…" I shot back, but then realized, "I… can't…"

"So you've made me believe the whole lie…"

"It's not a lie John!"

"Oh isn't?" He said, as he was about to run out of the room.

"I didn't lie about helping you find your mother John. I promise you, I will go to the ends of the earth to find her!"

"Why?"

"Because I.." I couldn't tell him about my plan! "Because I feel sorry for you!" I turned on my heel. "Because you shouldn't be left alone, no one should be left alone to fend for themselves…"

"Well then," He slipped his sword into his hilt and walked to the door. "Thank you for thinking of me. Captain." He managed to slam the door after him, raising the attention of the other crew members. Not willing to face the crowd, I sank down in my chair and rested my face into my hands.

Why did I just say that?

Why did I just say that I CARED for him? What is wrong with me! I'm Bella! I don't do that!

As I replayed the past few minutes in my head, I couldn't help but see how handsome his face was, and how tanned and toned he was now. It complimented his chocolate brown eyes and his father's same hair colour beautifully…

Oh God….

Thoughts of him won't leave my head!

This can't be…

I think…

No.

I know…

I am in love with John.

I am HOPELESSLY in love with John.

Damn it.

Well isn't that just fantastic! The infamous Bella, known for slaughtering at first sight, has fallen for a boy she barely knows. Maybe, just maybe, I am an ordinary girl after all. I always thought I was different from all those other girls, but clearly not. Apparently (even though I wield a cutlass and they wield a umbrella) we're all the same, apparently we're all hopelessly falling in love with one boy who just takes our eyes and steals our hearts, like a pick-pocketer steals candy. I never imagined, that some boy, just SOME boy, could come along and steal mine like that! This couldn't be me! I'm no frilly, fan-flapping, stupidly giggling girl… but apparently my heart is…

I am a PIRATE! NOT a lovebird! I tried to tell myself.

But my heart told me,

You may be a pirate on the outside, but like a passion fruit you're soft and goey inside, You melt just like all those others. You may be feared, but your still a girl, just like them…


	8. She knows more then you, Duke Dinkus

**Hey again guys!**

**Yeah, this time I was true to my word and I've uploaded it earlier then you'd think! haha! I know its short, but it needed to be put in.**

**Next stop, the one and only, Captain Jack Sparrow :D**

**Love you all xx

* * *

**

Bella may just be a young teenager girl, but she knew more then the average duke. Or, she liked to act as if she did (and most times she did). For instance, she knew wind from wind, country by shape and by rocks, city by smell and sea by swell.

She had logic smitten, and consistently co-operated with intelligence. She constantly found herself screaming at anger and rarely found herself wrapped up in happiness.

Her moods was always content (or sometimes tinged with anger), however with all of her craziness, this was how each of her emotions and her logic melted and combined, creating a somewhat friendly, or finding each emotion agreeing with the other one in some way or another.

Logic, was what she tended to use more, and so it found itself stuck in many of her situations. It was the only thing that she relied on, somewhat like a cook to their apron, and found herself never without it. It was like leaving her quarters without her cutlass, she was 'open season' without logic by her side.

Intelligence only occurred so much, and it was mainly due to pure thought (or some could argue, pure luck).

But, no matter what, you could always count on Bella for having each and every problem/plan/situation thought through. Most times. She did slip a few times, but rarely did she like that feeling that she's failed. This is how she worked, and this is how she would continue to work… in an uninterrupted environment…


	9. It's IMpatient

**Hey guys,**

**This one is long, and has Jack in it! Hope you're Happy!**

**I drop the bombshell about Bella on you guys though :)

* * *

**

That week passed, slowly and patiently, almost like a riverbank, taking everything but leaving behind the unbroken ice between John and the rest of the crew. He always acted differently when I was within his vicinity, he would ignore me, or give me the smallest nod. For all the crew, I let this pass, and never, had I EVER felt in my whole life, that I should put on a show. Just walking by him, I felt that I should stand up a little straighter, or that I should scream at the crew-member next to him, just to scare them both, and to draw attention to myself. Normally, I would feel that newly made crew-members were just another body, but not John. John was someone important, and not just to my plan, but I felt something about him, something mystical…. Oh that's right! My heart still has this belief that it's in love with him! Let is go already, you mollusk!

I shook my head. I shouldn't let myself get caught up in the garbage. I am a pirate. But God, not just ANY pirate, but a pirate CAPTAIN! I am of importance! That's when I noticed that there was some screaming that wasn't coming from inside my head.

"Captain?" Blanket inquired, coming up behind me (we called him Blanket, since that was the only thing that he screamed out when he spent his first few weeks with us on the ship. I was a nine-year-old captain at the time. It felt like yesterday…).

"YES?" I said a little too quickly and started the poor man.

"We're coming up to the Black Pearl."

My eyes shone as they caught sight of the Pearl. She's beautiful. Almost shinning herself in darkness, with a rim of adventure and an air of awe that followed her. I could sense the people on crew were preparing the cannons, so I snapped and came out of my trance.

"Ready the gun!" I stormed down the stairs. "Raise the flag!" I pointed to the mast. "Let's let them know that we've arrived ladies and gentlemen." I said with a snicker as I approached the front of the ship to see the action myself.

Then I realized that my plan wasn't that great. I had decided at first to shoot at the rudder, because I thought that if I damaged it a little, I would get their attention. However, I realized by doing that, I would disable the rudder, and they would be sitting ducks, and I don't need more people on this ship then I already have! Hopefully all I would need is the raised flag to send out my message. As I thought he was about to go through the '…what if?' section of my brain, something amazing happen. The sails of the Pearl lifted! Jack MUST have remembered me then! Well, he should have at least recognized that flag, he helped design it. That would have hopefully been the reason for him to stop his ship.

Soon, both ships of our ships were level to each other, and the Pearl's crew was waiting for us with a cross-bridge, and se we lowered our anchor. I whispered to the closest crewman to me, and told him to pass a message on.

Be armed.

He walked across and away from the helm, and told the girl next to him, who looked and me and nodded, and passed the message on to those downstairs. Finally when the bridge had been lowered, the last person had received the message, he looked around at the crew, looked at me and nodded.

We were prepared.

I heard shuffling behind me, and when I turned around, I startled myself, as when I turned around Pintel and Regetti were so close to my back, I couldn't see anything BUT them when I looked back. I turned back to face the cross-bridge, and paused to look back and then rolled my eyes.

I waited until slowly a large amount (but not all) of my crew was on the Pearl. I ensured that I matched the Pearl's crew before I opened my mouth (made that mistake before). Pintel and Regetti tried to make themselves look threating. They tried. I waited until John was on board, and then I held up my hand to halt the rest of the crew on my ship. Now I was set.

"Where's your Captain?" I demanded.

"When the Captain wants to see you," spoke a bulky black man, 'he will come when he is ready."

"Well I say that his time is now!" I shouted back in his face.

"You'll regret that!" He snickered at me and the rest of the crew howled.

"Oh will I?" I challenged. "If you won't show him to me, I'll go and find him myself!"

"DON'T BE SO UNPATIENT!" He screamed thrashing out his cutlass, but before he had the chance to behead me, I ducked and lunged towards my back leg, swung the front leg around and hit him square in the leg. As he bent over, cradling his now bruised leg, I stood up, jumped on his back, and as he tumbled forward, I turned to see him ram head first into the mast behind me.

"It's impatient. Bastard." I said, wiping my hands. "Does anyone DARE question me?" I barked at the crew, walking in a small circle, raising my hands.

"Aye," said an old, cranky voice. "Who dare intrude on my ship?"

I swung my head around and saw an old man, standing as tall as a king, and had the presence of a wolf.

"Barbossa!" I said slowly smiling. I ran to hug him, and the old man laughed in a father-like and jolly manner. It was then I realized how much I missed him.

"It has been so long child," He began.

"Captain." I said instantly correcting him.

"Captain eh?" he seemed slightly impressed. "I brought you up well didn't I?"

"So it seems." I said releasing him. "But this kind politeness may end between us, when I announce to you the reason why I'm here."

"Aye." He tensed slightly and raised his chin so he could stare at me from under his nose. "I didn't think that you'd be showing up for a cuddle and tea."

"I'm not a frilly girl, Captain." I said smiling. "I'm here because… I want to see him."

"Bella," He looked at me, but my face didn't melt as he thought it would. "Bella, he's in the bring, but Bella," He said, looking at me straight in the eyes, "I want you to really think about this, is this really what you want?" I gave him no response. "Bella he…"

"I know," I said, giving him the same look he was giving me now. "I know Barbossa, but…"

"But indeed!" Of course, he still had power over me, he still had the power to stop me at any time. "Bella, he ruined your life. He destroyed it."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

He just looked at me. "Bella he left you for dead! NO I don't think I'm being a LITTLE dramatic!"

"But that's your opinion!"

"Among others…" He whispered.

"I believe," I said, turning back to him after walk a small pace from him. "That he made me a stronger person."

"Bella, he left you for dead!"

"He made me stronger!" I shot back like a little child. "I thought, that the least that I could do was…"

"To kill him?"

"To THANK him!"

"Oh for God's sake Bella!" He gave me a frustrated look, but after seeing the same determination that he encouraged in my eyes, he gave up, and bowed to lead me down into the brig.

Each step I took down to the brig made me even more nervous then before, but not nervous enough to eliminate all of my courage when I saw him. The 'World's Wiliest Captain.' The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, was of course, talking to himself about table-mates, mapping, and I think something about a large garden of flowers. It was hard to make out his words when he's muttering.

"Hello Captain." I mocked, turning to his cell.

He just looked at me.

"I can see that you're a little low down lately." Barbossa cracked a smile. He mouthed my words to mock me.

"This is your chance now child, use it will you got it."

"Well, not at the moment no," I sway my weight to my other hip "but there's plenty more where it came from Jack Sparrow!"

"You missed my Captain!"

"Well Captain, I just wanted to point out to you that your quarters are in such an odd place. I myself am a captain, so I understand what it's like to be in your position." I said nodding in an understanding way.

"Really?" Jack looked hopefully.

"Well, not YOUR position, since I've never had my quarter in this place before. I like to stay ON TOP of my job, so I tend to opt for the actual captain's quarters." Barbossa laughed, and Jack mockingly tried to join in. "But maybe I'm just old fashioned!"

"Is there anything else, you wish to add?"

"No, but I would like to ask a question Sparrow."

"Well, if you want to speak to me," Jack started, but lied down and relaxed. "Alright, shoot. The question! Not me!" He jumped up and threw his hands in front of him.

"If I shot you, it would pretty much eliminate getting the answer for the question I seek Jack. I'm young, but I'm not stupid."

"Right, but may I ask you something first?" He said, changing his arm position to a more welcoming one. "I tend to be more attentive on a full stomach so if you would…"

"We feed you!" Barbossa said.

"Don't interrupt my bargaining Barbossa! This is important business!"

"Damn it," I said under my breath. However, it was enough for them to hear. I looked upon the two confused faces. I turned to Barbossa. "I was hoping that you had food, cause, I don't really think that I have any on me."

"Well then no question!" Jack said, smug as anything.

"Don't doubt me YET you!" I barked back at him. However, I realized then that I doubted myself. The realization hit my face, and I realized THAT when I saw the facial expressions between Jack and Barbossa. Desperately, I searched through my pockets, and finally I reached down to my boot and fished out a half dead biscuit.  
"Well I'm not quite sure how its here myself, but bargain over." I threw the biscuit on the floor in front of Jack, who instantly cringed when he saw it.

"I'm sorry but it's all that I have!" I said smiling. Seeing the frustration on his face, I decided to try plan B. "Captain?" I was about to turn to Barbossa but both men replied with a "Yes". Confused, I turned back to Barbossa and asked for two rums. He went off, and Jack seemed happy enough to get some rum. He walked over to the bars and rested on them.

"It's funny." He said, looking at me as if I was someone he knew for years. "How much you can accomplish in a small amount of time. Let's take you for example, how old are you, like 10?"

"Sixteen." I said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you looked mature.

"I can't really say the same about you."

"Ah. But of what use is maturity, when you have logical?"

"Having immaturity," I turned to him and looked at him. "Like… you."

"Ah," he said, raising his finger again. "But is it logical?"

I thought.

"No."

"What?" he said, slightly stunned.

"Well, it's unlogically logical, which would mean two things. One, essentially, that may make you think logically, however the subject of logical thinking is not logical making it unlogically Unlogical. Secondly it states that you, are a very immature man, as you are, thinking that immaturity is less important than maturity and logicality which it isn't, because it would be quite impossible to be logically immature."

"No."

"What?" It was my turn to be stunned.

"Kid," he walked back and held his hands out. "Look at me! I'm your prefect example. I'm everything you just said. Immaturely logical."

"Impossible!"

"Improbable!" he corrected me, and touched my nose.

I looked at him with complete wonder, and an awkward silence feel upon us.

"In a room full of Sparrows." Barbossa broke the silence. "One must take wing." He handed Jack his rum, but in return Jack gave him a confused face.

"That's what I was going to ask you." I said, reading Jack's face as well. "Do you remember me?"

"Should I?" He said. "Should I remember a face such as yours?"

"You should KNOW this face already. You should not need to rake through your brain for a name to this face."

"Still nothing." He twirled the bottle around in his hand.

"Jack." I sighed and placed the bottle down. As I started up again, I seemed to breathe the words as I spoke them.

"I'm your daughter Jack."


	10. It starts with a B

**I know, I know, I actually haven't put one up for an age. I am so sorry, but who knew that you're last year of school could be stressful? Stressful enough to land you in hospital :S. Ah well, here's what I've done, and the next chapter is actually in the works now. I refuse to sleep until it is on this site! I love you all for reading this! MWA!**

* * *

"I'm your daughter Jack."

His face morphed from calm to wide-eyed and overwhelmed. I was waiting for a response, but as I half expected, he could say nothing. We sat in silence for the longest two minutes I had ever experienced in my entire life. I was quite sure as to how to break the silence, so I decided to leave that up to him. From his shocked expression and blank eyes, I knew he needed some time. It was probably best he have it to himself. He obviously needed to pick up and place the pieces together alone.

I looked towards Barbossa, who was staring at Jack. He looked at the man with sympathy, he guessed the shock it caused him. He saw me gazing at him, with a hurt expression on my face. He unlocked the brig door, and held it open for me. I stood staring at the stairs and heard the familiar key turning in the door with a significant 'clack'. The oldest Sparrow sat in his cage, wings dropped to the floor. Before I could go back up the stairs, I turned to look at him one more time. I was surprised to see him staring back up at me. He was trying to say something.

"Jack?" I said. I turned to see if Barbossa had turned. He had. I turned back to my father. "Jack?"

"You?" He said. He honestly looked he had just found rum for the first time in years.

"Do you remember me?" I was surprised. There was a totally different reaction on his face.

"Kid," he was slow now, as if he was trying to piece it all together again. He looked up at me confused. "Do you have the wrong pirate?"

"Sparrow!" Barbossa exclaimed. He looked at the both of us. "It's like looking into a mirror!" His gaze flickered between our dreadlocks, outfits, kohl-covered eyes and then the likeness in our faces. "There is no comparison!" He began his trip up the stairs.

"I thought you were pathetic." I was disgusted. "This is a new low Jack." I followed my friend upstairs.

"B!" Jack suddenly said. Both Barbossa and I jolted. I turned.

"Buh?" It was my turn to be confused now.

"B…" Jack was obviously thinking, as he was intently looking into space. "Ba ba ba ba ba… Well it begins with a B." I raised an eyebrow. "Betty, Beatrix, Beatrice… ba-nooo!" The bottle of rum feel to the floor with a smash. "Bugger!"

"No, that's not it."

"What?" Jack looked more concerned at the rum on the floor.

"My name!" I enunciated. "That is not my name!" I had walked to the brig's bars, and stared at him on the floor.

"BELINDA!" He sprung up and I swear I was out of my skin within the instant. "Bernie, BOOTSIE! No, Bob? Tim?"

"That's a T Jack." Barbossa remarked.

"It's closer to Belinda." He continued to mutter.

"You oughta know, you named me!" I looked at Barbossa incredulously.

"Bell… Bella…" His head popped up to look at us. His finger was raised too. "Bella." He said, almost like something rang familiar. "Isobella Sparrow."

"Captain," I corrected him. "Captain, Isobella Sparrow."

"You're married?"

"Jack!"

"She's done well for her age." Barbossa said proudly, tucking me under his arm.

"You're right! What are you 10? 16?"

"You have no idea now close you were to losing your tongue!" I replaced my sword. "You're well known for a tongue moving faster than your brain."

"It's saved me."

"You're the perfect example. Stuck in a place where no one can hear you. Listening to your own thoughts."

"Listen to you both," Barbossa shock his head. "You're both just as witty as the other. There's only so much people can take of this mate!" He stormed up the stairs. We both watched him go up the stairs. I was the one to break the silence.

"What do you want?" He turned his gaze from the stairs.

"What?"

"Well," I turned to him and leaned on the bars. "You're obviously not in the brig for no reason?"

"Of course not!" I could just look at him. "Slight… captaincy problems…"

"Loser in the brig?"

"It's in negotiation."

"That exists, only in your head." He drew back.

"Want to be a good girl for daddy?" He looked at me. He then proceeded to give me the biggest gleaming smile of gold teeth, and hit me with the breath of the Kraken.

"What's in it for me?" I lifted my hands from the bars and began to dig throw my locks.

"Helping daddy?" His smiled only increased.

"Psh!" I remarked. "As if I could be bought for such a low price!"

"Bad kiddie!" He tried.

"Bite me." I retorted. He withdrew again.

"Teenagers are such hard work." He muttered.

"Look," I said, taking a bobby pin out of my hair. "If you want my help, and this, you will tell me what your plan is."

"Don't be difficult bubby," He lunged for it.

"Captaincy issues don't come out of nowhere," I said, stepping back. "What did you fall out on?"

"You're not stupid are you?" He said disappointedly.

"You two have obviously had something in the past, and probably not that long ago. So tell me, daddy," I leaned on the bars, "What happened?"

"Alrighty, how's about you spring me outta here, and then you get Barbossa down here!"

"What's that going to achieve?" I said, holding the pin away from him further. "You're basically switching positions!"

"Precisely! Do as you're told, and I'll tell you everything!"  
"No you won't, you're a pirate! You are in bars, I have a way out, and you will tell me what's in your head!"

"I underestimated you child." He looked surprised. "You are indeed, a pirate."

"I'm a Sparrow." I showed him the inside of my left wrist. There was a tattoo of a Sparrow flying over a sunset. He was impressed. "And I don't wear the weapons for fun. What's in your head?"

"Well, springing me frees me legs," He wriggled his foot. "And secondly, I can claim me ship back, savvy?"

"Yes."

"But most importantly, why I need to Pearl in MY command…" He trailed off in thought. He smiled as if he had conquered his thoughts and leaned into the bars and whispered, "I want to live forever."

"Forever?" I said, curious.

"Aye." He said. "The Fountain of Youth my girl. It's waiting for me."

"What do you say to me coming with you?" I said, after a pause.

"What?"

"You'll need help." I said, looking at him seriously. "And who better than me?"

"I've been drinking longer than you've been walking."

"I'm quite sure you have, but I'm also sure that you and Barbossa will probably not make a good first make, captain relationship, and you'll need someone else."

"I have Gibbs."

"But Jack, you have me!" I took a breath. "Jack, I can take you to the Fountain, and I can supply you with extra crew and even a extra ship, Jack I'm offering you assistance."

"Why?" He looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean, why?"

"Well," he took a step back. "You've just found me and you're willing to give me assistance straight off. What's the deal girl?"

_What's the deal girl? _The question hit me like a rock. Why was I so desperate to help my own father? I mean, the man had abandoned me for years. I haven't seen him since… since! What was the reason? Why did I want to help him so?

"I want the fountain myself." It came out selfish, although I didn't really intend it to be. I gave him the bobby pin and stormed out. I still couldn't work out… _What's the deal girl?_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :). The next one will probably be a little longer, but remember to rate and comment, they keep me going :).**

**I love you all you guys, you amaze me :).**


	11. I'll be mapping

**As promised, here it is! I hope you guys like this one :). I'm writing the next one as I go. I can finally have a bit of freedom writing, I've out-written the draft book! Enjoy my lovelies :)**

* * *

"Why would YOU want the fountain?" Jack wasted no time in picking the lock.

"Look, why don't you just see what you can do with that pin, alright?" I started for the stairs, "And I'll see what I can do."

When I got to the top of the stairs, I was shocked. It wasn't that I was in deep thought, or that I had been in a completely distant mood that if anything had been thrown at me it would have been an utter surprise; but more, that I actually didn't see the situation coming.

When I got to the top of the stairs, that's when the shock hit me in the face (with a bloody big metaphorical rock). For there, standing on the deck was my crew with guns draw and determination driving the blood through their bodies, facing the crew of the Pearl, looking exactly the same. My surprise came when I realised that I had walked right into the middle of the gunfire. No one had moved or even looked at me as I ascended. I walked around and finally came back to stand in the centre of the gunfire. I decided to point out of the obvious.

"As threatening as you all look, standing there won't actually get anything done."

"Tell you're crew to keep their issues on their ship." It was a Pearl crewmember. "We don't need any more trouble around here."

"Thank you," I said dryly to him. "But I am here now and I will deal with whatever the problem is." The Pearl's crew slowly lowered their guns and left. Thinking my crew would do the same I relaxed. But the guns shifted on to face each other.

"Oh good, a civil war is all we need!" I threw my hands up.

"We need a captain."

"I am the captain." I put my hands on my hips.

"The Captain of the Pearl require you to be here tonight, and he didn't specify when you would return." I turned to the voice. It was La Mere. Thank God he was still thinking straight! "Do we expect one night or days?"

"Days La Mere." I assured them. "Now when you say Captain of the Pearl, you mean Barbossa, right?"

"Yes."  
"What other Captains are there?" I turned to see John. He had no idea.

"Fair enough!" If he had no idea, nor did the others. Perhaps it was best that way. I walked into the centre of the crew as they lowered their guns. "I'll need a temporary Captain aboard my ship to look after my girl for me." I looked to La Mere. No surprise. "La Mere, my first mate." I took him under my arms. "You know how I run my ship and I assume strongly you will not deter from my given regulations aboard."

"No Captain."

"Thank you." I was so grateful to have him. I turned him to face me. "I'll need to see you tomorrow. I'm expecting some progress with the Captains tonight, and I'll need to brief you. Even if all goes to plan, or not."

"Yes Captain." He didn't show any surprise when I said 'Captains'. He knew.

"La Mere." I called before he left. "I truly am grateful for you."

"Come on lads!" He screamed at the crew who were already walking across to the ship. "Good luck Captain." He smiled back at me. I returned it before he left. I saw John leaving but quickly grabbed his arm.

"Turner I need you aboard here."

"Yes Captain."

"It'll be cold tonight, so I suggest you make friends to find a bed."

"Yes Captain." He bowed to me and left.

As he departed, I walked in the other direction. I walked to the front of the ship and found the sun setting. I took my hat off to let the soft winds tickle my face and flick through my hair. A few hours and I'll need to be inside. God help Jack now.

* * *

It was night. I stood before Barbossa as a criminal stands before a judge. I heard the doors close behind me. No way out now Bella.

"You wanted to see me… Captain?"

"Wine?" He smiled at me as he walked over to a small table holding various expensive liquors. He poured me a red. "You are a woman of expensive taste, I recall."

"Thanks to you." I smirked, walking towards him accepting the glass. "I do like my reds."

"That you do. It's all the Kings' drink. The Kings' and their wives." He looked at my corset that I had taken from my time as Queen.

"Oh you have no idea what goes into entertaining a King!" Disgusting memories flooded my mind.

"Aye, and I hope I never 'ave to!" he proclaimed.

Silence.

" I released him." I was thinking of Jack.

"Aye."

"You knew?" He gazed turned to his chair. Jack was comfortably resting.

"Ah."

"If both of you need to spend a little time in the brig," he looked directly at me, "I won't hesitate to do so."

"Hector, is there any need for that? We both want the 'youth' of eternity, and I have the map!"

"I have the ship!"

"I'll get drunk!" I took another sip.

"Jack, Jack!" Barbossa steeped towards him. "A map be nothing. You be needing a ship lad, why not just give us the map, eh?"

"No!" Jack cuddled the map to his chest, like a child with a teddy. "See without this sees you without youth, and without a path to get rid of your…" He waved his hand at Barbossa's face, "…wriggles."

"Well then Sparrow. If you have all the answers and the path to get there…"

"I do!" Jack was cocky.

"…Then how are you going to get there?" Jack lifted his finger and opened his mouth. He had nothing, so he lowered his hand.

"Face it mate, you need a ship!"

"I have a ship!" Jack said defensively.

"What ship?" Barbossa sounded confused.

"This ship!"

"The Pearl is mine!"  
"The Pearl is mine, savvy!"

"That bottle is mine!" I walked to the other side of the room and uncorked it.

"The ship's mine now!" Barbossa said leaning over Jack.

"Well I have returned and I shall take it back!"

"You'll take nothing back!"  
"Retire mate!" Jack tried. "You've done you're job, and you've done it well! Time to sail off into the sunset."

"I plan too. On my ship!"

"But it was mine first!" Jack said.

"Well it's mine now!"

"Technically, it isn't!"

"And how did you figure that boy?" Barbossa loomed over Jack in his seat.

"How about we figure out a route? Eh? Captain?"

They both looked at me.

"…s."

"There be just one Captain on this ship missy."

"Thank you for noticing." Jack bowed.

"It ain't be you." Barbossa glared at my father.

"Oh but it is! You were my first mate, and I still count you as one."

"You be my nothin' Sparrow!"  
"I'll be you're captain!"

"I'll be mapping!" I said, grabbing the map, facing it towards me.

"You'll be nothing!" Barbossa was about to stomp in front of me.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Jack tried to step in front of Barbossa. I raised my eyebrows. "She's my daughter! Now do as Daddy says…"

"You can't use that!" I said looking at Jack. "You didn't even know me five hours ago."

"I know now!" He straightened up.

"Now and then have quite a difference between them Jack." I spat back at him.

"So!"

"So you didn't even know my name!" I challenged.

"I do! I did! Well I do now! I remembered it back down in the brig!" He started proudly.

"How about now? Or has it escaped you?" I felt like my words were hailstones coming out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop the rain.

"Oh Bella." Barbossa came around me. He walked me around the table and sat me down on his (or Jack's… the Captains) chair. "Don't you see?" He began to massage my shoulders. "My darling Bella, he is a waste of a man! If he can't even remember his own daughter's name, then what kind of man is he really?"

"A selective, and unpredictable one." I took some time to respond.

"What?" Both men didn't.

"It is late." I yawned. I gathered the map and stood up. "Do not question me any more. I shall maybe consider answering your questions. Good evening Captains, and thank you for the wine." With that, I left, as well as leaving both captains speechless.

* * *

**There we go! All done for tonight! Enjoy you wonderful people :)**


	12. Shiny but wrong

**Alrighty Guys, I've already begun working on this chapter, and I thought I would upload it. Sooner then you expected hey? ;) hahaha! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I met with La Mere in the early hours of the morning. He's the only man who has ever seen me without kohl around my eyes, and right now I didn't plan to change that. Both ships were roasting together, like two hens in a coop. He was waiting for me, sitting on a barrel. I closed the door of the first mate's room silently. I tip-topped to him.

"Morning Captain." He didn't look up from the block of wood he was carving.

"Good morning." We both noticed I was missing the strength in my voice. "Thank you for meeting me so early."

"Any time Captain." He looked up at me.

"I'm not sure that we'll need a lot of these meetings, but perhaps once a week. I want to keep regularly updated about my ship, and I'd need to inform you of the events going on here."

"Of course. Your ship is fine. Functioning as she were if you were there. No one has asked questions, so I assume that each assumes the gravity of the situation."

"Did you tell them?"

"About your father?" He stopped carving and looked me directly in the eyes. "I thought it was best that I leave that up to you."

"Only we need know."

"It needs to stay that way."  
"I won't change it."

"I know you won't." I wrapped my arms around myself. How did I forget my jacket, I knew it was going to be cold! "But the situation here is… well it's like nothing that we would expect. Except, I expected something along the lines of the situation but the situation itself is indeed unexpected."

He just looked at me.

"Both Captains are… well trying to be Captains."

"Two Captains… one ship?"

'True as you say it!" I shifted my weight to my other leg. "So this leaves me in both a good and a bad position. I am able to manipulate the situation either way, which is always a positive sign. Both Captains were arguing last night, and I walked out with the map, and as we speak it's in my room."

"The first mate's room?"

"I decided to claim that as my own."

"It does give you some assumption of authority."

"I'm assuming my position as first mate today. If I keep this position, I can take over captaincy work when both are arguing. We can control the fleet."

"We can."

"But here's my plan." My weight came back to the centre of my body. "I can take over both ships and confidently infiltrate each level on both ships. I will take both to the Fountain of Youth, and if need be I have barging power."

"Turner?"

"Aye." I nodded. "Both captains haven't even noticed who he is and that he's been on their ship for at lest a day. If need be I will use him."

"Regardless of your feelings?"

"My feelings?" I looked at La Mere confused. "What are…"

"Oh please Bella," He raised an eyebrow at me. He relaxed. "There was once I time I prayed you would look at me like that."

"La Mere," I tried to protest, but for once in my life nothing witty, cruel or vicious came out. I honestly didn't know what to say, I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't say that I didn't feel that way. "I just… I…"

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." He placed a hand on my arm. "Captain."

"Thank you." My strength had finally found itself in my voice again. "We'll speak again soon."

"Yes Captain." I saw him walk off. I returned to my cabin.

North. My compass was pointing north, same as Jack's. He seemed happy at the helm, but I didn't.

"That doesn't work!" I stared at his.

"Yes it does!" I don't think a three-year-old boy could sound more defensive than Jack just did. "Mine's pointing the right way. Yours is wrong. Shiny, but wrong." We were suddenly both distracted by my golden compass.

"How is it wrong? How is mine the same as yours? And shiny?" So shiny… I snapped back to reality. "No, we need to be going to other way.

* * *

North. My compass was pointing north, same as Jack's. He seemed happy at the helm, but I didn't.

"That doesn't work!" I stared at his.

"Yes it does!" I don't think a three-year-old boy could sound more defensive than Jack just did. "Mine's pointing the right way. Yours is wrong. Shiny, but wrong." We were suddenly both distracted by my golden compass.

"How is it wrong? How is mine the same as yours? And shiny?" ...so shiny… I snapped back to reality. "No, we need to be going to other way." I pushed Jack off the helm and began spinning it to face my compass.

"Oi! No no! No no!" He pushed me off, and began spinning it back. "Are you forgetting that you're ship is behind us! Blow up it if you don't want it, I'm not ramming my ship into yours!"

"I just don't understand why my compass is pointing that way!" The reflected arrow didn't move.

"I just don't understand your compass!" He said. "But I like how it's shiny."

"I'm sorry? You like how it's shiny?" I mocked.

"Didn't I," He clicked. "You're a cheeky bugger you!" I took me under his arm, flicked my hat off as rubbed my head. We both laughed. I fought my way out of his grasp.

"I'll be taking my leave now." I leaned down to pick up my hat.

"Where to?"

"Just to check on the ship. Make sure each crew member is doing as they should."

"Good girl." He nodded and looked back to the sky. I smiled and shook my head, laughing under my breath as I walked into the main area of the ship. I calmed myself. Business, that's why I'm here. I looked for young Turner. When I saw him I instantly straightened. I hate that.

"Turner!" I screamed to him. He walked over to me.

"Captain?"

"I'm not a captain here."  
"That doesn't matter. You'll always be my Captain."

_You'll always be my Captain… You'll always be my…  
_"Did you need me for anything?" His voice brought me back to reality. "I'll do anything Captain." A muscle in his shoulder twitched.

"I don't need anything from you." I straightened again. Somehow I felt my posture had melted. "Apart from to ask if you slept well last. Did you find a bunk?"

"I did thank you Captain." He seemed a little nervous. "And you? I didn't see you down amongst us, I worried where you…"

"First mate's cabin." I said it too quickly, as just as fast regretted it. "No one had occupied it so I just…"

"Fair enough." He had done the same as me. And judging from his expression, he felt the same as I did. "I just… if you hadn't had somewhere to sleep… I just thought…"

"Thanks John." I couldn't help this stupid smile crawl across my face. "I appreciate that."

"Any time." He walked away. He turned. "Captain." He smiled and laughed as he walked off. I was smiling too. It wasn't until I felt breathe behind me that I snapped out of it.

"Is there anything you need to tell you're father," Jack had a hint of knowing in his voice. "Bella? Eh?" I turned to him and pushed him.

"No!" I giggled and walked off. I couldn't stop thinking about John for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :). DOn't forget to rate or review. Love you all!**


End file.
